


In The Back Of A Truck

by Omicron_The_IceQueen



Series: The Level Workers [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Level Workers: before the war, before Roadbuster was a Foreman, a few shorts of how he, and Topspin becoming the mechs we know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Back Of A Truck

To humans, it would be called camping though not as humans knew it to be. There were no tents or campfires, no roasting hot dogs or marshmallows. No shuffling to avoid a streaming clouds of smoke like musical chairs. Instead of soda, beer or wine being passed around, it had been black metal cans filled with a glowing blue fluid. Some of the beings that had been settling down added a 'shot' of something pink to their rations.

They were done with a long work shift, and had what humans would call a day off. Yet there was no party, they were still out in the wilds of their home world, not safe in the platform.

The young, mostly silver and light green mech shifted minutely, so he would disturb his companions. The one that was leaning and dosing on his right shoulder, and the transformed digger that Roadbuster and Topspin were sitting on. They were more lounging and slouched inside the massive bucket. The green mech was on a self-imposed watch, letting the four comparative giants of minor-class mecha recharged first, with Topspin.

Roadbuster tilted his head back, the protective visor was retracted, lifted to expose bright green optics that might have been the only source of light if not for what was above the resting group. Maybe those tiny glittering lights were alike to real stars that Roadbuster had heard about. Only what those on the surface saw wasn't alike as he understood it. Here the light slow was never the same, or very rare was it. Maybe that very basic background would be, the glowing likes of moss and growth. Then there was the ever moving 'stars' that was glow and crystal beetles, scaled magneto geckos and other small fauna. The larger life forms of cyber-squid of all ages, as well as a primal and scout class Insecticons.

Right now, Roadbuster turned his head at seeing some of the living glow from the beetles. It was only the outlines of the big old- no... these cyber-quid were _ancient_ things. Thin rippling lines on the edges of the mantels were blue and green, changing to double lines of blue-purple on the tentacles. The larger two had deeper rings indigo, eye spots. Both in case something ever did try attacking them, the mantels filled with dangerous but lighter than air glasses, would be safe. As well as making the pod seem as there were always twice as many.

The young, to be Foreman shifted and gently nudged the blue mech beside him, his voice low so not to disturb the pod above. "'Spin, wake up. Don't make noise, look up." He coaxed as the other mech started to move, reaching out to catch the other tired mech to help him as Topspin rolled partly sprawl on Roadbuster's lap.

Topspin stretched in his new, comfortable spot, arms stretched out over his head, and winglets he never lost were flexed and moved to be hocked against the mostly green mech's leg and body so it wouldn't be hurt. He grunted as Roadbuster poked him again, the other hand resting on Topspin's chest plates. "Whathit?"

Roadbuster purred, using one hand to set over Topspin's head blindly, than pointed up where he was still looking. "It's a pod, an' old one." He said, using the back of his claws to rub against the mech sprawled in his lap, tracing cheek ridges and then down the neck.

The lounging mech reached up slowly to lift his visor up manually, staring up with dimmed optics. "They're harmless at that size ya?"

Roadbuster nodded, paused and added with smirk, "As long as no one hits or shoots them."

"...wha?"

"They explode," Roadbuster whispered and smirked as his friend and companion tensed. Shaking his head, the green and silver mech relaxed back to keep watching, "Donna worry 'spin, they really are just harmless," Roadbuster said softly, feeling the tension leave the blue frame as Topspin realized Roadbuster wasn't worried.

"Slagger." Topspin muttered, tugging on the arms resting on top of him, "Lay down 'Buster, get some recharge befer the diggers wake up."

Roadbuster shook his head, reaching over to pet the other mech's help with an affection not seen in the dark, but felt. "Yea rest Topspin. I'll keep watch." He said, and then felt a firmer tug that had him focusing back on the scout mech.

"Its safe 'ere my mech. Get some recharge." Topspin insisted, tugging on Roadbuster's shoulder again to try and get him to lay down in the minor mech's bucket. The blue mech grunted a bit as he was half pulled up, and then smiled as helms were pressed together. "please?"

"Get yea'r rest yea aft." Roadbuster snorted as he set his partner down, leaning back into his spot again.

Topspin stretched before slowly rolling over and getting up nimbly, with more flexibility before sitting up on his knees. He squinted in the dark, but more for the effect with his optics, "Yea're always such a scrapper fer this slag, its safe on this level."

Roadbuster snorted before shaking a clawed finger at his work, and personal, partner. They had been friends since they were both sparklings, "An' it'll stay safe mech."

"Yea always take things to seriously." Topspin complained softly as he looked up to the moving, living lights above now that he was awake.

The green mech shrugged, "I have to," he lifted an arm, half holding it out in an invitation for Topspin to come back and lay down. "Yea can rest though 'Spin, yea were more active this last shift." Roadbuster smiled as his partner settled back down, this time sprawling face down and twitching winglets until he started to groom and pet them. It only took a few kliks before Topspin's pleased purring settled down into a tired mumble before the scritching and petting put the blue mech back into recharge.

Roadbuster vented in a way that might be called a sigh as he looked back upwards. Some in the pod of mature cyber-squid slowly started drifting away out of the chamber, but most seemed content to stay and gently poke around for clean rivulets of oil from the rust sea so many dozens of levels above on the surface.

The mech scratched a spot on Topspin's left winglet, "I'm staying up ta keep yea an' the others from being hurt. I'm gonna be Foreman someday..." Roadbuster muttered, remembering very vividly what happened after an attack from the local predators in the Levels.


End file.
